Traitor of Heart
by KlarolineCinderella
Summary: What if Emma had a 17 year old daughter Elizabeth? With Elizabeth and Henry captured, the Storybrooke crew set for Neverland to save them. Elizabeth never planned to get captured by a boy, but she never expected to fall in love with the enemy. She can't help it, something about Pan, so dangerous, and compelling. What side will Elizabeth be on? Love or Family.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I may or may not have a slight obsession with Robbie Kay. Oh my goodness his brows. ^.^ so dreamy

For those waiting on an update on my other stories they are coming soon, Miss Me is just being beta'd.

I decided to write a story about Peter Pan, I love the bad boy aspect the writers give him. Also I decided to make it O.C. Just because I don't like Wendy or the actress who plays Wendy that much.

**very Important! I know the age doesn't make sense with Emma being 28 and Elizabeth being 17. This will all be explained later.**

Please enjoy, give feedback?

* * *

It was times like these than Elizabeth didn't know what to do. Tamara ad Greg currently had her and her brothers's hand tied.

She looked around, if was night time and they had landed in a place called Neverland.  
Why did that sound so familiar to Elizabeth? Of course the disney movie Peter Pan. She was sure Regina had showed Henry and her that movie before once or twice.

In truth, if she wasn't in this messed up situation, she'd enjoy meeting the so called "Boy Who Never Grows Up."  
"So where is the "home office" you twits." Elizabeth rolled her eyes yawning

"There coming," Greg answered as he tried to start a fire.

"You okay Henry?" Elizabeth asked her little brother

"Yeah," it was strange for Elizabeth how un-alike her and her brother can be sometimes. Henry was more of the calmed one, and she was more of the impulsive kind. She knew with that behavior she'll get herself killed someday.

The four turned they head, as a noise came from the trees. Out walked, teenagers? Teenagers in cloaks the one who stood in the middle had a scar on his face.

"Who are you?" Greg asked to the one with the scar.

The boy smirked before answering sarcastically, "We're the home office." Greg and Tamara looked at each other, while Elizabeth studied the boy

"What are you? A bunch of teenagers?" Tamara yelled angrily.

Henry gulped before answering, "There not teenagers, they're the lost boys."

"Look at that," the head boy said impressed.

"Why do you guys want to destroy magic? Doesn't Neverland run on Magic?" Elizabeth finally said.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic?"

Greg and Tamara looked at each other in confusion. "That was our mission," Greg explained.

The head boy said to "Hand over the kids."

Elizabeth mind wondered off to her mom and grandparents. They had to be coming for her and Henry. She was brought back when a shadow came from the sky ripping out Greg's shadow.

The last thing Elizabeth heard was Tamara yelling, "run." She quickly grabbed Henry's hand and they took off in the forest around them.

Elizabeth was almost out of breath, she made sure Henry was in front of her. Suddenly she felt a pair of hands grabbed onto her and pulled her in the bushes.

Henry turned around to see his sister get pulled into the bushes before going into them himself.

Elizabeth yelped landing on a boy with greenish blue eyes, and light brown hair. He looked about eighteen years old. She notice that she was staring into his eyes. She quickly got up, not looking the attractive boy in the face.

"Sorry." Elizabeth awkwardly apologized.

"No it was my-" before he could finish, Henry interrupted.

"Can we rest now?" Henry said slightly out of breath from all the running.

"Yeah sit there," Elizabeth pointed at a rock that looked comfortable to sit on.

"Are you new? Did the shadow being you here too?" Elizabeth turned around giving Henry a look. Could they trust this boy?

"No we where kidnapped by people," Elizabeth answered.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth noticed how his eyes looked under the moonlight they seem to sparkle. Elizabeth locked eyes with the boy, her blue orbs pierces into his.

"Why are you not with the other?" Elizabeth asked.

The boy looked around before pulling something out from his scarf. "I stole some pixie dust from Pan. I was hoping it let me go home but it doesn't work."

"That's strange pixie dust that doesn't work," Henry wondered. Elizabeth stepped closer to the boy to examine the dust in the little container.

She notice the boy being taller than her by a few inches, Elizabeth stepped away, when she saw how close she was standing next to him.

"Don't worry our family is coming for us," Henry said full of hope.

The boy scoffed, "You think you're the first boy who thinks their families are coming to get them?"

Henry stood up coming closer, "Our family is special, we always find each other."

"All we need is a place to stay. Do you know any? Elizabeth questioned.

"There is a place they can't track us. Echo Caves. But it's far," the boy said looking at us. The three jumped at the noise that came behind them. The trio took off running towards the caves.

* * *

The Jolly Roger had just "landed" on Neverland. Hook took a look around, he was hoping to never come back to this dreaded place. "Let's camp for the night," Hook said as he grabbed the supplies.

Regina took a look around, it looked just like a jungle. "No we can find Elizabeth and Henry tonight. Just let me find this boy, and we can get it over with."

"Pan'a not a boy. He's a bloody demon."

Emma sighed, "Hook's right. He's the only one out of us we know Neverland." Emma grabbed her pack and followed Hook with Mary and David behind them.

"Coming Regina?" Emma yelled as she kept on walking.

Regina looked around once more, before following the group.

* * *

"Woah! Stop! Stop!" Elizabeth yelled putting her arms out to stop Henry, and the boy from running off the cliff.

"That's a long was down," Elizabeth whispered, as she looked down careful not to fall off.

The three snapped their heads in the direction of the noise that came from the woods. "No, no, no. We're cornered. They have us," the boy groaned.

Henry suddenly remember the pixie dust, "No this is our way out." Henry ripped the container from the boy's neck, before pouring some on himself, Elizabeth and the boy.  
Henry pushed the others back, Elizabeth looked at her brother like he was out of his mind. "Hey it won't work."

"It will if you believe," Henry told his sister.

"I defiantly don't believe!" The boy said trying to stop Henry from possibly send them to their deaths.

"That's okay, because I do," Henry answered, before starting his short run of the edge, with Elizabeth and the boy following him.

Elizabeth opened he eyes, she looked down, and saw the land of Neverland. She scoffed to herself before smiling.

They could see everything of Neverland. It was a beauty. Henry and the boy landed gracefully, somehow Elizabeth landed on the boy. They were so close, she could feel his cool breath.

Elizabeth quickly got off, the boy still looking at her. His stare was broken when Henry cheered, "You see if you believe anything is possible."

Elizabeth smiled before messing up her brother's hair, leave it to Henry to have all the faith.

"You couldn't be more right Henry," Elizabeth and Henry's head snapped to the boy.

"How'd you know his name?" Elizabeth demanded confused.

The boy smirked before saying, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Peter Pan."

* * *

Hoped you enjoy. I have the worst memory in that episode, or any with Robbie Kay as he'a the only one I focus one (head in shame)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. This is another chapter for all of those guys who followed, favorited, and review.

I can't even say how I am thankful that you guys enjoy reading these.

Disclaimer : Not all my updates will be this faster, **or will the chapter be this short.**

* * *

Elizabeth was in misery. She couldn't believe that they had trusted Pan. He was the very reason that they were captured, and Emma had to come save them.  
"Walk." The scar boy commanded as he poked Elizabeth in the back with his stick. She had learned his named was Felix, and he was second in command of Pan's group of boys.  
Elizabeth snickered to herself, a boy surrounding himself on an island with only boys. Seemed kinda shady to her. Maybe Pan was into guys? Elizabeth could see that with Pan's sass and all.  
"Okay here we are. Hold out your hands," Felix grabbed an knife and cut off the rope on their hands. He sure wasn't being careful about that, Henry was glad that he still had all ten fingers left.  
"Okay Henry you bunk with those guys up there. And you can join them." Peter waved the siblings off.  
Elizabeth climbed up into the tree house. What was this place? There were already three others boys there, and only on hammock left.  
"You'll wanna take that Henry?" Henry nodded before leaving to sit at around the fire the lost boys had started.  
"Pan?" Elizabeth called out. She heard someone in the bushes. "Pan?"  
She turned around, and her head collided with Pan's chin.  
"Ouch," Elizabeth groaned as she rubbed her fore head.  
"Are you okay?" Pan asked concerned ; in all truths he was pretty worried about the girl. He didn't know why, but something about the girl enticed him more than anyone else.  
"Don't pretend you care." Elizabeth said before walking towards a lake.  
Peter smirked before following her, "You have fire, I like fire."  
Elizabeth merely rolled her eyes and kept on walking.  
She had finally reached the water, something about the water had always made Elizabeth fell calm.  
"Elizabeth." Pan smirked, before noticing her sitting there. Pan walked to the rock, and sat next to Elizabeth.  
"What do you want with us Pan?" Elizabeth asked starring up into the sky. Before he could answered she spoke again. "Don't give me that family crap Peter. This isn't family. We have no freedom in Neverland."  
Pan was starting to get angry no one talks to him that way.  
"You're lonely Pan. When I look into your eyes, I don't see a killer, I see a lost lonely boy who has no one." Pan's gazed soften before looking at her pink lips. He slowly moved his head closer, so did Elizabeth.  
The next thing Pan had coming was a surprise. Instead on feeling her lips on his, Pan was in the warm lake, soaking wet.  
He notice Elizabeth giggling to herself on the rock. "Come on. You don't think I actually fall in love that fast?" She raised a brow.  
"Good play," Peter smiled. Peter raised us his right hand for her to grabbed. Elizabeth sighed before grabbing the out stretched hand.  
"Ah!" Elizabeth yelled as she hit the surprisingly warm water.  
"Peter!" Elizabeth scoffed.  
Peter just looked at her with a sly smile. "Yeah scream my name out just like that." Elizabeth cupped her hands, and splashed water into his face. Soon enough there was a splash war in the water zone full of giggles, and laughter.  
Elizabeth laughed lightly out of breathe from all the splashing. Pan look down into the dark brown eyes of the girl. He had never felt like that ; sure Pan had the lost boys, but this was different. She was different.  
Elizabeth found herself leaning slightly towards Peter, he gently put on of his hand on her cheek before closing his eyes, and leaning in. Elizabeth found herself frozen, and closing her eyes too.  
She felt his cold breathe mix with hers.  
'What are you doing?' Elizabeth asked herself.  
"Peter?" The two broke apart from the third voice. Elizabeth found her face red, and hot ; not looking the intruder in the eye.  
"Uh."

* * *

Whose that person?

Like I said normal chapters will be LONGER.

Feel free to leave suggestions in the review box. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone.

Very Important : **This part goes to the who have reviewed or message me about the age**. **In chapter one, I have note in bold letters that explains it. The reason I ask that is I got a very rude, pm about this story, the age. So this is basically for that one person. Thank you to the rest, who have been nice. Please this is only for 1% of the reader for this story. So there is a 99% this note is not for you.**

Please enjoy my story, and don't take that note up there personally.

* * *

It had only been a day since Felix had caught her kissing Pan. Elizabeth was filled with relief to find out it was the lost boy, and not Henry. She hoped Felix didn't spill the beans to the others, and the word gets out.

'What would Henry think? What would her mom think?' Elizabeth thought as she poked the campfire with a stick.

Peter hadn't spoke to her ever since the incident, and Elizabeth wanted to keep that way. After the kiss, Elizabeth quickly ran off, without Peter following her.

"Hey Lizzie," Henry said cheerfully.

"Henry, how are you so cheerful?" Elizabeth questioned her brother.

"I don't know, but as grandpa always said 'Well always find each other.'" Henry repeated David's words with no faltering. Elizabeth smiled, and remembered the day she met Henry.

_It was Emma Swan's birthday, when Elizabeth heard a knock on their apartment door. _

_"I'll get it mom!" Elizabeth went to opened the door. She looked down to see a kid around ten years old standing there._

_"Hello?" Elizabeth greeted. "Are you looking for someone?"_

_"Yes. Does Emma Swan live here?" Before Elizabeth could answered Emma showed up._

_"Who are you kid?"_

_"I'm Henry. Your son." That was how the whole adventure began._

Elizabeth was not happy with the sleeping arrangements. Henry and her had to take turns sleeping on the hammock. She decided to find a place where she could sleep, where Henry, and her didn't have to switch.

She wondered off into the the biggest tent she saw. Inside was an actual bed.

Elizabeth looked around, finding all sorts of cool things before jumping on the bed, and falling sound asleep.

Peter was angry how dare they cheat after he gave them a map. No one double crossed him. But no worries just part of the game.

He was going to show Emma, and the rest of them who is the stronger player.

Peter was ready to go to sleep, as everyone in the camp had already did.

He opened his tent to find a body breathing lightly.

Peter quickly got out his knife laced with dreamshade. He slowly creeped up on the sleeping figure. It was...Elizabeth?

Peter was about to wake her up and kick her out, no one slept in his tent, but then again he was tired. Peter blew out the last candle before going to sleep himself.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up peacefully, finally a sleep where she didn't wake up with a kink in her neck. She felt something odd around her waist, a pair of arms wrap around her. She slowly turned her head around, it was Peter!

Before she knew it she stumbled off the bed out of surprise.

"What?" A sleepy Peter Pan groan out.  
Elizabeth was at a lost for words. She slept with Peter, the thought finally being processed by her brain.

Elizabeth took a moment to admired the sleepy boy, he looked cute. The way his hair was messy, and the look on-

'Bad Elizabeth!' She scolded herself.

Before she knew it she quickly ran out of the tent ; any where away from the tent, and Peter. Peter just groan once more before falling to sleep once again.

Elizabeth kept on running. She was ready to get off of the island, why was it green after green. It seem just like a maze with no escape.

Talking.

Elizabeth snapped her head back. It was her mother, and everyone else.

Elizabeth was just about day something when she felt a pair hands grabbed her push her up the tree. She could feel the cool metal blade around her neck.

It was Peter. How did he find her? She was so close, if it weren't for the blade around her neck, she scream something else to let them know she's there.

"I told you to say at camp," Peter scowled.

"What did you do to me last night?" Elizabeth manage to get out with the blade crushing her windpipes.

Peter slowly brought down the knife, and grabbed her by the wrist. No answer.  
"Come on." Elizabeth struggle to pry her hand from his grip, but it was no use. Peter flew off with Elizabeth at his side. Instead of trying to remove his hand, she was now handing his arm as if her whole life depended on it.

The pair was at least hundred feet in the sky, if not more. "Peter let me down now." Elizabeth clung onto Peter harder when her went higher in the sky.

"Let me down," she commanded once more.

"Actually I quite like the way you holding onto me," Peter grinned. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, it seemed to get easier after a while. She didn't feel like she was going to fall, and die.

Elizabeth saw that Peter was lowering to the ground. Where were they? She looked around, it was a lagoon with clear blue water.

Elizabeth looked a bit closer, there were people on the rock. Not people, mermaids. Elizabeth, and Peter landed on a rock near the water.

"Oh Peter," a blonde mermaid with long hair called out. Elizabeth stepped back, it wasn't that she was scared of mermaids, it was just them being so vain that made her want to wrapped her hands around their neck, and shake them till they understand the world does not revolve around them.

"We were wondering when you were gonna visit us again Peter. Didn't you miss is?" A brunette mermaid flirted as she played with her hair.

"Lookie there, Peter brought a new toy," another mermaid said tauntingly.

"I wonder if she's a crybaby like Wendy," a long dark haired mermaid giggled.

Peter chuckled, "Ladies, ladies, ladies you can all share her." Elizabeth's face was beet red, how dare Peter encourage their behavior.

"Let's see if she can swim," a the blonde mermaid grabbed for Elizabeth's ankle. The mermaid hissed back in pain, instead of letting her touch her, Elizabeth kicked the mermaids hand. Hard.  
Peter just sat back and watched, this girl was different, from Wendy, from anyone.

"Don't touch me, fish balls." Elizabeth said. The mermaid scoffed before diving underwater with her friends following her.

"Have something against mermaid?" Peter raised a brow.  
Elizabeth moved to sit next to Peter on the rock. "No. It's their bitchy attitude that make me want to strangle them."

Peter pulled out his pipe, and stated to clean it with a cloth. Elizabeth looked at him before saying, "Do you mind if I play it?"

Peter had never had someone else play his pipes before, the sound was for the lost boys. He wondered if Elizabeth could hear the pipe's music. Peter handed over his pipe to Elizabeth, who used her sleeve to clean the mouth part.

"You know we had touch lips before," Peter said cheekily. Elizabeth didn't even say anything knowing that his gold was to get a reaction from her. She pressed her lips to the hole, and blew.

Nothing.

"Peter I think your pipe is broken," Elizabeth said as she scanned it with her eyes to see if it was broken. Peter chuckled before taking his pipe back. That answered his question.

"Hey were are we going?" Elizabeth said as Peter grabbed her hand, and took off into the sky.

"We're gonna visit a friend."

"Who?" Elizabeth only thought that Peter, the lost boy, and the mermaids were the only ones who lived in Neverland.

"Tiger Lily."

* * *

Hey Guys!

So anyone want to help we on what happens when Peter, and Elizabeth see Tiger Lily.

I take you in what you want and consider it. Don't worry any kind of a suggestion is help.

Till next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Update!

I really hoped that keep Robbie on Once Upon a Time. They should not have a sappy love story with Wendy and Pan.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Follow, Review, all those good stuff.

* * *

When Peter, and Elizabeth reach the out skirts of the camp, Peter pulled Elizabeth aside. "I'm just gonna warn you these people-"

Before Peter could finish he was interrupted by a man. Well, a tribe's member. "Hey look it's Peter." The Indian yelled back to his people before grabbing Pan, and Elizabeth.

They quickly got shoved into a large crowd, which pushed them into a large cream colored teepee.

Elizabeth look around, she was having a hard time breathing as the place smell like smoke, and it made her want to gag, and cough.

Elizabeth saw Peter lightly bowed his head, and she followed him.

"Pan." Bellowed out a large red face man in the middle of the tent. "Sit."

He commanded as he motion his hand to the mat, just a few feet away from him. Elizabeth was to busy to looking at his intricate feather head dress with two black horns on the top, to listen to the chief talking.

Peter grabbed Elizabeth's hand before sitting down on the carpet.

"My daughter want to see you." The man said in a deep voice.

Elizabeth was surprised as how much the man resemble the Indian from the movie. 'At least Disney got one character right.' Elizabeth thought with a small grin.

"Celebration. Pan sees daughter." Before Elizabeth knew it, they were outside surround by the dancing Indians.

* * *

"We are not going to find them." Emma said, tired of Pan's game.

"Hey. We are. Don't you worry." Hook reassured Emma.

"I know she's your daughter too. But I just can't help, but worry."

He lead a bit closer, he could smell her pepperminty breathe.  
Emma found herself not pulling around, but enjoying the close proximity of her, and Killian.

Just as the two's lips were about to touch, the moment was ruin when they heard a cry from their camp.

"Don't follow me. Wait a minute, go get some firewood maybe." Emma said, walking back to their camp.

* * *

_"Hook?" Elizabeth said, as she eyed the man in black, with a hook as he entered granny's.  
"I'm sorry do I know you?" Hooked eyes the brown haired girl with familiar blue orbs.  
Elizabeth remember what her mother told her. Pirates, never stay around long enough.  
"My mother. Emily."  
Hook have a look of confusion on his face, before the memories hit him.  
Emily, the dark haired beauty with green eyes. He had met her not long after Milah had died, she was something. Some how she had managed to get his mind off of Milah for a while.  
"You're her daughter." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
"Yeah." Elizabeth got up from her booth to leave.  
"Wait. How old are you?" Hook asked.  
Elizabeth looked down at her hands before answering. "Seventeen."  
Hook's blue eyes widened, before realization dawned on him.  
"No that can't be. That would make you-"  
"Your daughter," Elizabeth answered quietly._

* * *

There was smoke, and dancing. Elizabeth was sitting on log next to some guys, who were talking in loud "whoops," and chants. Peter was currently dancing with the Indian.

Elizabeth could help, but smile at the sight. There was the Disney Peter that she knew. She had to put a memo, to tell him about the movie sometimes. It was strange to see him care free.

Suddenly the chief, clear his throat, and announced something. Everyone stopped, and a girl with long black hair stepped out from a teepee. She was wearing a blue headband with a feather in the back, and a cream dress, that went down to her ankles. She looked about sixteen, or maybe seventeen.

Elizabeth guess that she was the princess, Tiger Lily. Elizabeth had to admit, she was sorta of pretty.

She saw Tiger Lily head for Peter's direction. Elizabeth expected Pan to not dance with her, but Pan just grabbed her hand, and continue.

Elizabeth flared with jealousy. 'No you aren't jealous. You don't even like him.' Elizabeth tried to convince herself.

Tiger Lily moved a bit closer to Peter, their noses were touching.  
Elizabeth had enough of Pan, and Tiger Lily. She wanted to leave those two love birds.

"Pete-" Elizabeth tried to get out, but was shoved by some yepping Indians. "Peter!" Elizabeth yelled.

No response. It was like he didn't even noticed her. Elizabeth got annoyed, and left by herself.

"Stupid Peter, and stupid tribe princess," Elizabeth mumbled to held of as she left the scene.

Elizabeth finally was able to breathe clean air, she looked around. Elizabeth had been walking over five minutes.

Suddenly she realized she was lost. In Neverland. Alone."Peter?" Elizabeth called out, hopeful that he heard her. Deep down inside, she knew Peter didn't even realize she was gone.

Elizabeth's head looked up at a tree, she could sworn that she heard something from that tree.

"Hello."

Elizabeth's hand quickly went over her heart. She turned around. It was a lost boy.

"Hi. I'm Nate. Seventeen." He had short platinum blonde hair, and hazel eyes. He seemed to be a good five inches taller than Elizabeth, making her feel shorter than usual.

"Elizabeth," she held out her hand, for him to take.

He starred down at her hand confused. Elizabeth laughed before grabbing his hand, and putting in hers.

"Now you shake." He shook his hand still with a confused look on his face.

"So you look lost." He stated.

"Yeah."

The boy scoffed before adding, "I expect Peter to be with you every second. God knows he has al least five of us around Henry." Elizabeth nodded.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" The boy suddenly asked.

"Where? Please don't tell me your taking me to mermaid lagoon." Elizabeth was hoping not to go back to that place. It was a beautiful area, just surround with the most self centre creatures ever.

The boy laugh lightly before adding, "No don't worry, it someplace much cooler, with less mermaids."  
"How'd-"  
"I have a dislike for them too." Nate smiled at Elizabeth.  
For the first time in Neverland, Elizabeth didn't feel like a captive.

* * *

Elizabeth was speechless. "This is beautiful."

The place Nate had lend her to was a watering hole, with a waterfall. The place was lit up by the big round moon in the dark blue sky.

"Where did you find this place?" Elizabeth laughed as she looked at her reflection in the water. Not bad. She had to expected to look like a mess.

"We stumbled here a few summers ago. We basically lived here everyday that first summer. Now with Henry, and you, Pan's rule is "work, no play."

Elizabeth could only guess "we" as in the lost boys. "How cold is the water?"

"Why?" Nate questioned.

Elizabeth asked once more, "How cold is it?"

Nate answered, "The waters on the island are magical. They're always set at the perfect temperature. Not to hot, or too cold. It is-"

Before Nate could finished Elizabeth started running for the water. "Cannonball!" Elizabeth yelled as she jumped from a rock, into the clear blue water.

Nate looked around worry. Elizabeth was no where to be scene in the water. Oh Peter was gonna have a field day with him, losing Elizabeth like that. Suddenly a mop of light brown hair resurface the water.

"That was amazing!" Elizabeth yelled happily as she started to paddle back land. Her cloths were all wet, but she had never felt more refreshed. She was happy that she was wearing shorts, and a long sleeve shirt.

"Come on you have to try it." Elizabeth said, as she tried to convince Nate to jump in, with her.

"Come on I know you want to," Elizabeth said cheekily, as she lightly poked him in the stomach.

Nate smiled, finally giving in, "Fine." He took off his shirt, and was left in his pants. Elizabeth had a good view of his abs, and was enjoying the view.

"Okay ready?" Elizabeth grabbed Nate's hand as they both sprint off the rock, and into the water.

"That was amazing. I wanna do that again."  
Elizabeth laughed to herself, amused by the lost boy.

"Let's go."

The two spent a good hour or so, playing, and jumping into the water.

Elizabeth had challenge Nate to a swim race, which he won. Elizabeth, and Nate were currently sitting on a rock, talking to each other.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Elizabeth turned around to face the familiar voice.

"Peter?"

* * *

Review?

Follow?

Robbie Kay's brows 3


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Do you guys prefer having longer chapters, and the updates just taking a few days longer? Please tell me in the review box, I will read all of them. And if you have question, I'll answer them next chapter, of message you.

They should not kill Peter, cause he's so attractive. Robbie's brows ❤️. Someone needs to start a tumblr blog about them.  
Please enjoy this chapter.

**_Follow, Review, all those good stuff._**

* * *

"Come on Pan. You can't be mad with me?" Elizabeth trailed after Pan, trying to get him to talk to her.

He turned around angrily, "First off, you disappear Lizzie, then I find you with a lost boy. Swimming!"  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. After Peter had found them, he ordered Nate to go back to the camp, while he had force Elizabeth to go on a walk, with him. She could tell Peter was furious, and wanted to do more to Nate that just send him back to camp.  
"You have no reason to be mad at me!" Elizabeth yelled, her eyes firing up with irritation. Peter tried to speak, but she was not done.  
"I tried to get your attention, but what were you doing? Dancing with the stupid princess. And I tried to get you attention more than once. Why am I even explaining myself?" Elizabeth yelled out, as she threw her hands in the air, and stormed off in the opposite direction.  
Peter groaned before going after her, "Wait!"  
Elizabeth just kept on walking, not paying attention to the boy walking after her.  
"Just listen." Peter plead, as he got closer to Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth turned around, her face a faint red from her temper. "Are you gonna yell at me some more? I'll admit, hanging out with Nate was frankly the first time I haven't felt a like a prisoner in Neverland. So why don't you take your excuses, and shove it-"  
Elizabeth was caught by surprise when Peter grabbed her by the waist, and slammed his lips onto hers.  
Elizabeth responded with just as much passion. Their kiss was full of passion, and anger. Peter had never felt that way. It was strange, but a good kind of strange.  
His lips were so warm, and softer then she expected, but his cool breathe gave her chills on her arms. Peter tasted tentatively with his tongue, Elizabeth grabbed the few strands of Peter's hair on his neck, before opening her mouth was a low moan.  
Peter pushed Elizabeth on the nearest tree around them, and she looped her arms around his neck. He brought his hands, and cupped them on her cheek softly, as he tilted his head.  
Elizabeth had never felt that much passion with anyone. Elizabeth slowly pulled away, her orbs starring at his red lips, due to their kissing. Peter quickly kissed her lightly on the nose, hoping to get one in before she pulled away.  
"That was-" Elizabeth was breathing heavy, trying to catch her breath, resting her forehead on his.  
"Wow." Peter finished for her, as she took a stepped back.  
"Um, we should probably head back." Elizabeth suggested as, she looked at the ground, and tuck a strand of hair behind her ears.  
Peter cleared his throat. "Yeah."

* * *

"Listen to me. Elizabeth is mine. So don't ever go near her again. You hear me?" Peter warned the lost boy. "Am I making my self clear?  
Nate could only gulp, as Peter had a knife around his neck. "Yeah." Nate managed to get out.  
Peter slowly put him back down on the ground.  
"You stay away from her. If I catch you with her again. I swear I'll-"  
"Pan?" Peter heard Felix calling for him. "You remember that alright?" Pan flew away, leaving a out of breathe Nate, wondering what made their leader get so mad.

* * *

"Hey." Peter smirked as she caught Elizabeth in his tent.  
"Hey." She smiled at him.  
"Ahem," Peter cleared his throat. He noticed the look on her face. "Something wrong?"  
"Is there anything I can wear?" He saw the beads of the water, like pearls, on her fair skin. Peter walked over to a chest, and pulled out a green material shirt, and a pair of also green pants. He handed them to Elizabeth.  
"Thanks...So, can you. Um?" Elizabeth asked nervously. 'What was this guy doing to her?'  
"Turn around?" Peter smirked wickedly, as he raised his brow.  
"Maybe you could leave the tent?" Elizabeth suggested. Peter just shrugged, before doing a one eighty.  
"Peter?" An amused Elizabeth said.  
"Fine. How'd about I cover my eyes." Peter bantered. Elizabeth smiled to herself, knowing that Peter, was not leaving anytime soon. She grabbed the cloths, and started changing.  
"Okay you can turn around know." It Peter wasn't a bit attracted to Elizabeth then, his attracted tripled when he saw her wearing his clothes. His shirt was a tad baggy on her, she had rolled up his dark green pant, so that they aren't so big on her. The outfit was topped off with a green shade of boots.  
"So what'd you think?" Elizabeth smiled, as she did a twirl.  
"You look okay." Peter said with a hint of amusement as he looped his arm around her tiny frame. He could smell the lagoon water in her brown curls.  
Elizabeth looked into his eyes. "You did not just say that."  
Peter couldn't keep a straight face, "You look beautiful." Elizabeth closed her eyes for a second, before sneaking a small kiss on Peter's lip.  
"Well, if that the thanks I get for telling you how gorgeous you look. I should do that more often." Peter naughtily, as he wiggled his eyebrow.  
"Oh shush."

* * *

"Everything all right?" Emma asked, as she held the coconut, and lantern in both of her hands. She could sense the tension between Neal, and Hook.  
"Couldn't be better," Neal said, as he took his coconut from Emma.  
"Here's your star map." Emma noticed that Neal look sorta annoyed with Hook, and her.  
"It's not a star map. It's what were gonna use to trap Pan's shadow."  
Hook smirked, "What's our next step?"  
"Dark Hollows," Neal answered, as he looked at Hook.  
Emma scoffed, "Really? Why can't it be called something like sunshine valley, or rainbow cove?"  
Hook couldn't help, but stare at Emma. "Well let's go let Elizabeth, and Henry back, love."  
She sighed, "Dark Hollow it is. That where we're gonna find Pan's shadow, right?" Emma faced Neal.  
"Yeah." He answered monotone, before he walked out. Emma wondered if she did something to make him feel that way. Emma, and Hook, locked eyes before they both left the cave.

* * *

Elizabeth had walked out of her tent seeing Henry holding a long silver sword, and a boy with a cut on his check. She noticed that Peter seemed to be smiling at Henry, and encouraging him.  
While the lost boy just walked off, by himself.  
"Elizabeth!" Peter yelled happily, from the excitement of the truest believer.  
'Oh Henry, was going hear about this.' Peter came in front of a fuming Elizabeth, which was not the safest thing to do.  
He opened his month to say something, but Elizabeth caught him off. "You stay away from Henry. Got that? I thought that you have change, but you still the attractive arrogant jerk, that kidnapped us." Elizabeth glared at him, as her pointer finger poked him, in the chest.  
Peter didn't budge an inch, hoping doing, so she'll calm down faster. After a few seconds of Elizabeth's icy stare, she left in the direction the lost boy did, but not forgetting to get Henry a glare, a glare that meant, 'You're in big trouble mister.'  
Elizabeth saw the brown haired boy, sitting on a rock looking up into the sky. "You alright there?" She asked, as she took a seat next to the boy.  
He look down to face her, "Yeah," he deadpanned. Elizabeth grimaced, boys, and their pride.  
"I apologize for Henry." Elizabeth tried to get the boy to talk to her.  
"Thanks," he quietly said. "Name's Devin."  
"Elizabeth." She noticed the streak of blood, on his cheek from the cut. "Who did this to you?" She asked concerned.  
Devin scoffed, "Who do you think?"  
_Henry_.  
Elizabeth sighed before, ripping off a piece of fabric from her shirt.  
"This might sting a little." Elizabeth held the cloth up to his cheek, when Devin didn't budge, she took it as an "okay."  
She gently patted the cut, and soften down her movements, when he whimpered. "There you go. Make sure to wash it, so it doesn't get infected." Elizabeth got up to leave.  
"Thanks. Elizabeth." He gave her a small smile.  
"Hey, where are the rest of the boy?" Elizabeth asked, Felix when she came back to the now empty camp.  
He took down his hood, and grinned. A grin that creeped Elizabeth out. "Pan had them go hunting."  
"Where's Peter?"  
"Somewhere." Felix, said not paying much attention to the questioning girl.  
Elizabeth didn't know why she felt a pang of disappointment when she heard Peter wasn't at the camp. She was suppose to be mad at him.  
Elizabeth walked over to Henry who was sitting on a tree log.  
"Elizabeth you know that I didn't mean to, and I am sorry." Elizabeth sighed, Neverland was taking a toll on them both. Henry more than her, though.  
"Henry, as long as you apologize, and won't do it again, I won't be mad. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"So you think that Emma's coming for us?" Elizabeth wanted to tell Henry, that their mom was on the island, but something was stopping her.  
"I know they are Henry. They're coming don't give up hope."  
"Hey, Elizabeth where's you get those cloths?"  
"Um, ah. Peter gave them to me."  
Elizabeth saw that Henry demeanor seemed uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"  
He looked like he didn't want to asked, but he did, "Is there something between you, and Pan." Elizabeth's smile dropped a bit. 'How did Henry find out?'  
Her worrying stopped when Henry continue, "I just don't want Pan to hurt you."  
Elizabeth pressed her lips together, those lips that had kissed Pan. "Thanks Henry." Elizabeth placed a reassuring hand on her brother's knee.  
"Now, come on Henry. I am starved, and I'm not ready to make my food from scratch. It been like years were have eaten. Let's go hunting for some coconuts where." Elizabeth held out her hand, for him to take.

* * *

Peter, and Felix were currently away from the rest of the camp, talking secretly in the bushes.  
"We can't let Henry, and Elizabeth know what were up to," Pan looked back to the camp where Elizabeth was currently entertaining the lost boy, with stories, "You bring some supplies to the other side. Felix grabbed his club, before disappearing into the dark green.  
Peter looked around, before going back to the camp fire.  
Henry peered left, and right before jumping out of his hiding spot. He had sense there was something with Pan. More importantly Pan, and his sister. Henry jumped over the plant, and following Felix into the jungle green.

* * *

"Hello where have you been?" Peter said, from behind Elizabeth, he looped his hands around her small waist, and rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her sweet scent.  
Elizabeth smiled to herself, before taking his hands off of her, and turning around. "You can't do that, or Henry will see." She whispered.  
Elizabeth hated keeping her feeling for Peter from Henry, but she didn't want them to know. Them as in her mother, more importantly Hook. It was bad enough that Hook hated Neverland, but also Peter Pan.  
"So you aren't mad at me anymore?" A cheeky Peter asked her, wiggling his brows. She couldn't help, but chuckled lightly. She was almost sorta happy that she was the only girl, besides the Storybrooke crew on the island, otherwise she'll have to compete with other for Pan's attention.  
"No," Elizabeth sighed. "Just please don't do that again."  
Instead of answer Peter decided to changed the topic, "So how was coconut hunting?"  
Elizabeth had a glazed expression on her face. "How'd-"  
"Some of the lost boys saw you guys."  
Elizabeth made a small of with her mouth. "Now on to more important things. This is mine now." A mischievous Peter said, as he grabbed the coconut Elizabeth was currently munching on.  
"Hey that's mine," Elizabeth frowned.  
"Not anymore," Peter said, taking a bite. "So refreshing," he teased her.  
"Give it back Peter," Elizabeth chuckled, as she tried to reach for the green round fruit. Pan just smiled wickedly, holding the coconut, as high as he can in his right arm. Her body, was pressed up against Peter, on her tippy toes trying to get her prize back.  
"You greedy boy!"  
"Fine." Pan grinned, as he lowered the coconut, "How'd about we share?"  
Elizabeth smiled, before whispering in Pan's ear, "Not a chance," grabbing her fruit out of his hands, and sprinting out of the tent. Peter chuckled to himself before, leaving the camp.

* * *

Peter unlocked the cage made from shoots. It had been a long time, a century. He really hoped that those two he sent out, finished their task.  
He held out his hand for the cowering girl in a white night gown inside. "Am- Am I free?" The girl meekly asked.  
"Not yet Wendy." Peter grinned.  
Peter was enjoying her fear, "But that doesn't mean you can't come out, and play." Peter smirked, as he look at Wendy.

* * *

Please give feedback.

**On BETA READER lookou**t

Till next time my fellow Robbie Kay fans ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

I love all my followers, everyone that takes the time to read this story, and leave me feedback. You all are awesome. And I can't find enough words to thank **all of you guys. **

Follow, Review, all those good stuff.

**Remember you people are the best!**

* * *

"Henry! There you are," scolded Elizabeth. "Where have you been?" Elizabeth ran up to her brother, that had been gone for some time.

Henry pulled Elizabeth away from all the lost boys, next to a large tree with no one around. "I found a girl." Henry said.

"Who?" Elizabeth inquired.

"Wendy Darling." Henry whispered. Elizabeth frowned, she didn't know why, but the thought of this Wendy girl being in Neverland didn't please her.

"The girl from the movie?"

"Yes. Pan'a Wendy." A upset feeling stirred from the bottom of Elizabeth's stomach, hearing those words. Could she be jealous? Was she allowed to? Elizabeth didn't even know what her, and Peter are.

Friends? Pals? A couple? Elizabeth pushed the thought into the back of her mind, listening to what else Henry had to say.

* * *

Elizabeth entered Peter's tent, that night, tired, and exhausted. All she wanted to was to curl up on a couch, and watch movies. 'I should really show Peter Pan to Peter,' Elizabeth thought to herself, humored by the idea.

She set the candle by the nightstand, and crawled into bed. The sheets were not thick enough to withstand Neverland's cool night air. She got up the look for another source of warmth.

Elizabeth spotted a green jacket, she tried it on. It was way too big on her, but it did warm her up. Elizabeth had to guess if was a little over midnight, Hook had taught her how to tell the time from the position the moon was in.

Elizabeth looked up in the clear blue sky, just thinking. Thinking about, Peter, her mom, Hook, Mary Margaret, David, and Regina. What would they all think of her liking Pan?

'Do I like Peter?' Elizabeth asked herself. She knew she was attractive to Peter, but did he like her in the same way? Was she in love with him? All those questions, with complex answers.

All Elizabeth could think about was would they turn on her? She scoffed think about the Dark One, a.k.a. Mr Gold. Those two had a very rocky relationship, as she thought he was a creepy old man, who had a hoarding problem, and Gold thought she had too big of a personality.

She knew that he would most likely cast her out for liking Peter.  
The more Elizabeth thought, the more wild did her ideas become. 'Maybe he could go back to Storybrooke with me.' What would Peter think of that idea?

Her thought were broken when she heard the cries of the children coming from outside. Elizabeth was intrigue by the sound, and left the tent to investigate. She followed the noise, which landed her at a treehouse.

Elizabeth softly closed the door, to the small house, lit up with a few candles. She noticed about three to four boys, from the ages five, to ten year old. She suddenly realized they're crying from the absences of their parents

"Hey it's alright." Elizabeth spoke, and she pushed the hair out of the way of a younger lost boy. She lifted him into her lap from his wooden bed, and gently wiped away his tears with her jacket. Well, Peter's jacket. "What's wrong little fellow?"

The boys didn't answered, but they all looked at her with red eyes from their sobbing.

"Would you guys like it if I told a story," the little boys in her arms sniffed, before nodding lightly.

"Okay. What kind of a story would you like?"

"Maybe a adventure?" A blonde haired boy requested.

"Sure." Elizabeth smiled before beginning her story. "Once upon a time..."

* * *

"Elizabeth." Peter whispered coolly into her ear, making her shiver from his cold breath.

Elizabeth covered her eyes, as it was too bright outside, to opened them completely. "What?" She mumbled out, grumpily. Elizabeth was not a morning person, at all.

"Wake up. You lazy butt." Pan teased her, "Although it's quite a nice booty you have."

Elizabeth shook her head, Peter was one of a kind. For sure. Elizabeth rolled off of the bed onto her feet, her hair was a mess, tangled all over. She could use a nice bath for sure.

"Why were you in the lost boy's treehouse?" Peter asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Inside he was disappointed that she didn't sleep in his bed that night.

"I heard them crying," Elizabeth looked into Peter's blue eyes. "Does-? Does that happened every night?" She muttered.

Peter looked away from Elizabeth, biting his lip. Elizabeth sensed that he was uncomfortable, so she grabbed his hands.

"Hey-"

"Are you wearing my jacket?" Peter smirked.

"I got cold. Do you want it back?" She started to remove the warm clothing from her body.

"No. You can keep it." Peter pulled the jacket back up her arms.

"Thanks. So what are we doing today?" Elizabeth question Peter, as she followed him out of the treehouse.

"Practice."

"What kind of practice?"

"You'll see." Peter faced her with a grin, and a glimmer in his eyes

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Elizabeth whined like a five year old. She was tried, and a mess from walking through the forest. "Peter why couldn't you just use you pixie dust, to fly us."

She continued walking, "Peter?" She couldn't see him.

Elizabeth groaned as a stalk of a plant hit her in the face. She groaned, before continuing on.

"There you are," Elizabeth sighed as she saw Peter, who was standing in a clearing of land.

"Here you go." Peter threw a bow at Elizabeth.

She admired the beautiful pattern that were craved on it. She must remember to ask Peter, who did the extravagant artwork.

"So. Target Practice?"

Peter got in close proximity of Elizabeth, "You're my girl now, and I have to teach my girl how to defend herself."

Elizabeth took in the word "my girl," it made feel all warm inside. She rolled her eyes at herself, how could a boy make her feel this way.

"Okay, how good are you with target?"

* * *

"Ugh. I'm dying here. Dying!" Elizabeth cried out. For the pass hour, or so, Peter had taught her many ways to fight. From target shooting, to fighting physically with no weapons. She was currently laying flat on the ground staring into the bright, hot sun.

Elizabeth was inhaling, and exhaling, trying to catch her breathe. "Peter I need to take a bath, or at least wash myself," Elizabeth mumbled, she was drenched in sweat.

Peter raised a brow, humored, by her laziness. "Okay, I know a private watering hole you can go to."

"We're not walking are we?" Elizabeth mustered enough energy to get up.

He chuckled to himself before responding, "Nope. I'll think you had enough for today."

"You think?" Elizabeth retorted, grumpily.

* * *

"Here we are." Pan landed in a watering hole.

Elizabeth peered around, the hole of water wasn't too wide, but it looked pretty deep. The whole placed looked private, with all the thick leaves surrounding, and clean. No misplaced rocks, or pieces of wood.

"Do all the lost boys wash here?"

Peter shook his head, "Nah. I found this place, and declared it mine personally. Anyways the boys, like bathing together when they start stinking."

It looked like one of those mountain spas, that Elizabeth had seen on television.

Elizabeth saw Peter taking off his belt, and jacket. "Woah, woah," she quickly turned the opposite direction, her hands covering her eyes.

"Peter this was for me to take get a washing. Not you!" She scolded Peter, with her back still turned on him. She heard a splash, and assumed that he had gotten in the water already. She turned around, peaking through her fingers, making sure he wasn't indecent.

"You can open you eyes now," she could feel him smirking through her covered eyes. Peter was only neck deep, and was keeping himself afloat by kicking his legs.

"Come get in, the waters great."

Elizabeth frowned, "You're not fully naked under there, are you?"

Peter wiggled his brows, "What'd you think? Nah. I'm wearing shorts."  
"Okay just making sure." Elizabeth walked started to take off her shoes.

"Promise you won't look?"

"Can't make any promises, sweet." A cheeky Peter slyly said.

"Peter. Do we have to go over this again?" She rolled her eyes playfully.

After she made sure, Peter wasn't looking, Elizabeth took off her clothes, and was left in a pair of spandex, and a tank top. She quickly jumped into the water, making sure her, and Peter had a good five feet distance.

When Peter felt he was cleaned, he stepped out of the water, and Elizabeth couldn't help ogling the way his arm muscles glisten in the sun. He could feel her stare burning into his back, "Now who's staring?"

"Shut up." She smiled, before diving deeper into the water. Peter used his jacket to dried himself off.

When Elizabeth had resurfaced, she saw that Peter was lying on a rock, with his clothes on. Her smiled dropped a little, she was hoping to catch a few more glimpses of his body, as creepy as that did sound.

Elizabeth, and Peter quickly looked in the direction of the forest opening. It was a voice. Two voices to be exact. Male, and female.

The look Elizabeth shared with Peter, was that they both were very familiar with the voices, that we're coming their way.

* * *

Follow, Review, all those good stuff.

Have a great week. And try to stay positive. ( I know Ill try)

-The writer.


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy my Awe some Readers!

**Peter Pan is not Rumples Father. Elizabeth is biologically Hook's daughter, and somehow she ended in the "real world," and Emma adopted her (Let me know if you want more of her backstory)**

Please Enjoy this chapter

* * *

Peter quickly hid behind a rock, while Elizabeth sank back into the water.  
"Well, dearie. If you would have just let me-"  
"I don't think so Gold. Wait. Do you feel that?" Regina eyed the around her. Something was not right. "Do you sense that?"  
Gold narrowed his eyes, something around here was out of place, very out of place.  
Splash. Elizabeth cursed herself for hiding in the water, she had to breathe somehow. From the corner of her eye, she saw Peter. He looked...angry?  
"It's nothing." Gold finally gave up looking, he was tired. His son didn't trust him, and the girl he loved, he might never see her again.  
Regina was reluctant to agree with Gold, but she had many things on her mind too. She walked away, the opposite direction from which they came. "Stupid green teenager," she mutter annoyed.  
"Ah." Elizabeth gasped for air. 'Why can't Mr. Gold, and Regina, not be so paranoid?' She had been holding her breathe way longer, than she should. She walked out of the water, forgetting about the boy standing just a few feet in front of her.  
Peter's eyes widened like saucers. Wow. He had seen girl before, but never like that. He felt something tighten in his lower area. Elizabeth raised a brow on way Peter was starring at her weirdly, he looked hungry, but no the normal kind of hungry, she suddenly realized.  
Her tank top, and spandex were wet, and sticking to her like skin. Elizabeth's face got red, as a ripe tomato, before scurrying off behind bushes to change.  
Peter was still in awe, he gulp. That image was forever burned into his mind, and he didn't mind it. Not one bit.

* * *

"Emma come on you don't think that Gold is still on this island, right?" Hook asked Emma. Neal, Emma, Hook, Mary Margaret, and David were all crowded around a fire place.  
"I know he's here. I can feel his magic." Emma said, Neal sighed. Magic is what started all of this in the first place. He was here for Henry, and Emma.  
"We're gonna kill Pan." Emma stared off into the blazing fire.  
Mary Margaret choking on her sip of water. "No. Emma. We can't kill him. We have to stay true to ourselves."  
She looked at Mary Margaret with determination clear on her face. Emma was tired of being weak, she had magic, she willing to use it her kids back.  
Hook looked at the David, and Mary Margaret, he could tell that both of then were uncomfortable with her idea, but they were also willing to do what ever they can, to get Elizabeth, and Henry back.  
"How about we don't kill him." Mary Margaret piped up. Everyone turn their heads to look at her. She looked at David for support, "How about we just send him to Storybrooke?"  
Emma began, "I-"  
"No we aren't going to kill him Emma. Knowing Regina's mothers death is on me, pains me everyday, and I can't let that happen to you."  
Emma knew there was no use fighting with her on the subject. "Fine. How are we gonna get him there?"  
"I suggest beans darling. Or squid ink, love."  
"What squid ink?" David asked, the pirate.  
"It can hold off the magic of any magical being for a certain time period." Neal answered, "I know where to find it. Emma?" He asked her to go.  
"Sure, she replied standing up.  
"I'm coming too." Hook joining them. Neal, and him looked at each other, then Emma, then each other once again.  
"Fine you both can go," Emma sighed, the tension of Neal, and Hook was high.  
"And us? Need any help?" David asked.  
"No you guys stay here. We'll be back soon." Emma told Mary Margaret, and David. They needed someone back at camp to make sure Pan doesn't have any surprise attacks.

* * *

"So..." Elizabeth trailed off. After waking back to the camp, Peter had a dazed look in his eyes. 'Is something wrong?' Elizabeth wondered.  
"Peter?" Felix came up to Peter with a worried look on his face. Elizabeth wondered what made Felix look so distressed.  
"Excuse me." Peter left to talk with Felix. Elizabeth sighed before finding Henry sitting on a log chipping away at a piece of wood.  
"Hey Henry."  
"Hey," Henry responded unlike his cheery self.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing. We just had to get ready for what happens tonight."  
Elizabeth's brows furrowed. "What happening tonight?" She asked curiously, feeling out of the loop.  
"The spell."  
"What do you have anything to do with that?"  
Peter fumbled his hands, looking at the ground, as if predicting that she wasn't going it like his answer. "Pan, needs my heart to keep Neverland alive, and his immortality." When those words came from Henry's mouth, all Elizabeth see was red.

"Hey. I told you to leave-" Elizabeth stopped talking, when she saw Peter lying on his bed staring up into the ceiling of the tent.  
"Are you okay?" She slowly asked.  
"No." Elizabeth walked closer to the figure.  
Peter grabbed her, and pulled her onto bed with him. Elizabeth was pressed up into the warm solid body of Peter. "You smell nice."  
"Thanks?" Elizabeth noticed he wasn't being like himself. He seemed sadder.  
"Your hair so soft. I like lying here with you," a dazed Peter said. She tried to speak again to him about Henry, but he just shushes her pressed her into her even more.  
She felt comforted, safe, and warm in his arms, and bed. It felt like...it felt like home. Elizabeth found her eyes getting heavy, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Huh?" Elizabeth looked around the tent, it was dark expect from the light coming from the candle. She noticed that Peter wasn't on the bed.  
"That mother asshole," Elizabeth jumped out of bed, before sprinting towards the highest peak. What was she thinking? Elizabeth had completely forgot about what Henry told her.  
'Wait did that meant what happened earlier was just a distraction?' Elizabeth wondered sadly to herself.  
'Was Peter doing this for her?'  
Henry's words ringed in the back of her head. "Peter's Wendy." It couldn't be. She pushed her feeling away, all she could- should think about was Henry, but why did everything in her pushed her back to Peter?  
She saw a lost boy, before she could stop herself she tackled the boy. "Nate?"  
"Yeah," he groaned out.

* * *

"So where's Ariel, and the beans, she was going to bring back, Gold?" Regina, and him were standing near the lake they last saw the mermaid.  
"Dearie, we must be patience." Gold said like he was mocking her. Regina rolled her eyes, before seeing something or someone move in the water.  
"Hello!" A cheery red head emerge from the water. "I have the beans. Belle said I should bring two just in case." Ariel changed her fin into a pair of legs.  
"Hand them over," Regina grinned holding out her hand. Before she could get her hands on the beans, they flew from Ariel's hand, and into Gold's outstretched palm.  
"I'll take those."  
"What are you doing I thought we were working together," Regina implied, with annoyance in her tone.  
"We are,dear. But you are not one to be trusted," Gold stated.  
"So aren't you," Regina mumbled.  
"What was that?"  
Regina smiled with sarcasm, "Nothing."  
"Now I've held up my part of the deal, now you guys will hold up your." Ariel interrupted. She had  
been waiting for this a very long time, especially now since she saw Eric back in Storybrooke.  
"Yes. Your legs." Regina waved her hand, and the bracelet appeared on Ariel's wrist. She admired happily before walking back to the water.  
"Wait. Dearie on last thing."  
Ariel turned around, "No. I have done my part."  
"You're forgetting that I can easily take away your legs, as easily as I gave them to you." Regina warned.  
Gold rolled his eyes at her dramatic words. "Now," he put his hands on his cane, "Meet us by Skull Rock. Keep an eye for the lost boys, and more importantly Pan."  
"Don't forget Henry, and Elizabeth," Regina piped up. Elizabeth, and Regina had met many of times before, she was always nice, and didn't look at her like she was the Evil Queen, but just a normal person.  
Ariel's demeanor dropped, every second she was in Neverland, was seconds she was missing from seeing Eric again. "Fine, but after this I don't own you anything."  
"We have a deal," Regina smirked. "Now, it's time we kill that no good piper bastard."

* * *

"Oh Elizabeth," Nate blushed, as he looked into her crystal eyes.  
"Nate!" Elizabeth frantically said, as she got up from the ground. "I need you to get me to Peter, and Henry."  
"You mean Skull Rock? No one is suppose to follow them unless it's Felix." Elizabeth grabbed his collar, and pushed his lips onto hers.  
Nate taken by surprise, kissed back forgetting what Peter told him. "Their are canoes, by the bay." Nate said out of breath. "I'll take you to them." It had seem he had forgotten everything Peter had told him, and the only on his mind was Elizabeth. Her eyes, her smile, her hair, her-  
Elizabeth snapped her fingers in his face, Nate shook his head, as if you shake himself from his daze. "The canoes."  
"Oh yes," Nate grabbed her hand, and pulled her. For some reason, his hand didn't feel right on her skin to Elizabeth. It was as if she was betraying Peter. 'God. Why can't you just forget about him. He freaking is taking your brother's heart."

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the goodie two shoes gang."  
"What do you want Regina?" Mary Margaret said with annoyance. She was currently sharping her arrow points.  
"We know where Henry is," that seemed to get David's attention, as he dropped the load of fire wood he was carrying.  
"Where is he?" He smiled.  
Regina pursed her lips, "They're on Skull Rock. Gold's finding Emma, Neal, and Hook, and you guys are coming with me. We have to get their before this whole thing starts.  
Mary Margaret looked at David for reassurance.  
"Well hurry up, and let's go," Regina said.

* * *

"So this is all we need?" Emma eyed the small glass bottle of squid ink.  
"Yep," Neal said, as they began heading back to camp. Emma looked at Neal weirdly, he had been acting strange every since the incident from last night.  
"Who would have thought that it take a little bit of squid juice to take down Pan," Hook stated humorously.  
"Bae, Ms. Swan, Crocodile," as voice addressed.  
Emma turned around, and wield her sword. "Gold," she scoffed.  
"Bae?" Neal, and his father still weren't on speaking terms when he found out that he was planning to kill his son. "I'm not here to kill Henry. I'm here-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, a sword was pressed up against his esophagus. "You were planning to kill my son? Give me one good reason, I shouldn't slice your head off," Emma snarled.  
"Because, I have the beans to get us back, and to send Pan to another portal. One where he won't have the power of the island." Emma slowly raised down her sword.  
"This conversation isn't over, but for the sake of Elizabeth, and Henry, we have to hurry."  
Hook smirked, and took a sip from his flask, "Explain the plan mate."

* * *

"Ugh," Elizabeth groaned, rowing a canoe was not one of her best talents. Nate, had a pair of ores, and was helping, but it was still a hard exercise. She gulped when she saw a movement in the water. "Nate," she whispered, "Is there any human eating animal in the water?"  
"Uh."  
"Hi. You must be Elizabeth," a cheery red head popped out.  
Elizabeth eyes widened, before calming down. "How do you know who I am?"  
"The Evil Queen."  
Elizabeth brows furrowed, "You mean Regina. Have you seen her?"  
"Yes. They are all meeting at Skull Rock to kill Peter Pan. Elizabeth started rowing faster, they couldn't kill him, just stop him, but they can't kill him.  
"Look there's the land," Nate pointed out. She turn her hand around to see that he was correct, she sighed in happiness.  
"Thanks for the help Nate," Elizabeth kissed him on the cheek, before running off the find Peter, and Henry. Elizabeth looked around, and she saw Peter, and her brother in a clearing.  
She quickly ducked behind a large rock, when she saw Mr. Gold.  
"Give us the boy," Gold ordered.  
Peter smirked, "I don't think so. I hear you Bae, and Emma. Come on out." Neal walked out with a crossbow aimed at Peter. He curled his lips into a wicked smile, "I thought I taught you better Bae."  
Emma looked at Henry, who just stood there with his eyes open. Where was her daughter? Neal let go of his arrow, which headed for Peter's heart.  
Just as it was about to pierce the cloth of his jacket, Peter grabbed it with his hand, stopping the arrow. "Now, you didn't think that could actually work did you?"  
Emma ran over to hug Henry, he returned her hug with a relieved sigh. "Gotcha kid."  
Peter, gulped. He couldn't move, he tried to keep his face nonchalant as possible. "What are you gonna do. Grab Henry, and go? There is no way off of Neverland, beside me."  
"That's way we have beans," Gold held up two, clear colored beans. "And your just in luck the other one is for you."  
Peter glared at them. "And what does that do."  
"Growing up," a female voice said. Regina was ready to kill the boy, but she knew that a life of misery over a quiet death was better.  
"Say goodbye Pan," Gold threw a blue on just a few inches from Peter, the bean started glowing blue. Peter closed his eyes, there was no way this was happening, all he could think about was Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth watched from the behind the rock, as Peter fell into the portal, the only thing on her mind was to follow him. Without thought, she ran, and jumped in. The portal quickly disappeared, leaving five stunned people.  
"Did she just-" Emma asked in disbelief. Regina nodded with her jaw dropped.

* * *

Enchanted Forest of Storybrooke?

Do you guys read on a mobile phone (iphone 5s ftw) or computer (Macbook ftw) As you can see I love Apple products.

Reviews with Ideas = Love

Review = Love

-Daisy


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey I'm back. I have trimester test this week so hopefully fingers cross the next update is Sunday. Like always. _

_Please Review with Ideas, and feedback this helps so much. _

_Please Review, and Follow. And Enjoy._

* * *

"Hey you guys are finally back," Grumpy said happily, as the crew of the Jolly Roger stepped down onto the dock. The dwarves, Belle, and Archie were all there to greet them. The dwarves noticed the sad look on everyone's faces.

Happy did a head count, Emma, Henry, Hook, Neal, Snow, Charming, Evil Queen, Gold, and a girl in a nightgown.

"Wait where's Lizzie? And who's her?" Grumpy pointed out.

"I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling," she held out her hand. Grumpy looked at her hand before finally grabbing it to shake.

"Wendy?" Belle stated. Wendy looked at her. "Your brothers are here." A wave of glee washes over Wendy's face at the sudden good news.

"Now we should warn her. If you crossed the town line you lose all your memories," Grumpy warned. Wendy's smiled dropped a bit.

Mary Margaret held Henry. The lost of his sister had taken a toll on him, every since he had met her, they had been inseparable. "She fell through a portal," Emma said.

Hook had walked off, drunk off his ass. His only daughter, that he had met only a few weeks ago was missing. Emma shook her head, she got what he was feeling, whenever life was hard. You drink.

Mary Margaret could see the distress all over her daughter'a face. David wrapped an arm around his wife, and kissed the her forehead. "She fell threw a portal, with Pan. Non of us are sure where she is."

The dwarves looked at each other gasping. "So she could be here or, the Enchanted Forest?" Belle asked. Emma nodded.

"Well, let's all go to granny's so we can figure something out." Archie suggested.  
"You guys go, I have something to do," Emma walked away heading in the direction Hook was headed in.

* * *

"Ten more shots of whiskey, mate." A intoxicated pirate ordered from the bar. The bartender sighed, there was no use in fighting about liquor over a pirate, let alone a drunk one, so he just pour some more.

"Give me a coke," a female voice ordered, as she took the seat next to Hook. He looked up, and realized it was Emma.

"What are you doing here?" Hook slurred. He knew he was drinking too much. But if he woke up tomorrow not remembering that his daughter was somewhere with Pan, he'll be okay.

"I know what you doing, Emma looked him in his baby blues.  
"What?" Hook smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes, and sighed. She had been where he was, drowning her feelings in alcohol. "Drinking your feelings away."

"Sure." Hook said, not believing that she had.

"I did. Use to drink myself to sleep on my birthdays. It dulled the feelings that I was a someone whose parents didn't want her."

Hook picked up his shot glass, swirled it around, before consuming it. "Well, your child isn't, that you only found out you had not too long ago, is with Peter Pan somewhere. Not to mention, my daughter is seventeen, and that tight wearing teenager is eighteen. I know how a eighteen year old boy thinks. I was one!"

Emma lightly nod her head. "I just don't want you to drink yourself to death buddy."

Hook smirked, and got in close to Emma's face. "So now we're buddies Miss Swan." And there was the arrogant pirate that they all knew. "So are you gonna stay or go?"

* * *

"Wendy?" Michael yelled as he ran towards his older, well physically younger sister. John followed right after him. The practically smushed each other in their arm.

Wendy was almost in tear, her brothers were still alive. "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't left that night- Oh. I'm your older sister. I was suppose to protect you two," Wendy cried into her brothers shoulders.

"It's okay. We are all here now," Michael in tears stroked her hair. Mary Margaret looked at her husband, as they observed the scene.

"Oh David. She's out there alone, just with a boy." Over the time Emma, and Elizabeth had came to town, Elizabeth had become like a granddaughter to her, just like Henry.

"We'll find here. We just need to figure out things. She could be here all ready," David pointed out thinking positive.

Mary Margaret sighed, " I hope so."

Emma giggle as she tried to help Hook onto his ship. It was only around two p.m., but it was party time somewhere. The two were both drunk off their asses. "You should really get an apartment," Emma giggled, as she started hiccuping.

"Well love, I don't think Granny would have given me a room don't you think?" Hook laughed. Hook had his arm around her shoulder, and Emma was leading on his chest for supported as they stumble through town.

Emma saw the Jolly Roger flag on the ship, "Ship Ho!" She yelled out. "Hey. Hey. You have anymore beer?"

Hook smirked in her face, "Cabinets of it, love."

Neal was pacing back in forth in his room at Granny's. "Dad?" A voice broke his train of thought. He looked up to see Henry was there. "Hey bud."

Henry lightly smiled before question, "Where's Emma?" Henry had wanted to talk to his mother about Elizabeth. He didn't feel like his old self, and he knew his mother didn't also.

"What's wrong Henry?" Neal put his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you think there is something between Peter Pan, and Elizabeth?" Neal didn't know how to answer his son. He, and Elizabeth had talked a few times, but she was team Emma, and Hook.

"I don't know. I mean Pan has been a immortal teenager for, god knows how long."

"Oh. Do you think I can go over to my mom's?"

Neal grabbed his keys, "Emma's?"

Henry pursed his lips. "Regina's."

* * *

Regina was in her office thinking about her life. She wasn't too happy about Wendy, in fact she wasn't happy at all.

Elizabeth was gone, but Wendy was here. Regina's head snapped up when she heard her doorbell ring. 'Who could it be.'

She opened to door, there was Henry with his book, and Neal standing behind him. Regina smiled grew wider at the sight if her son. She pulled him into a hug. "How are you Henry?"

"It's only been a few hours," Neal answered rolling his eyes. Regina glared at him, before focusing her attention on her son. "

"What brings you here?"

Henry gulped, "Peter Pan." Regina nodded her head at him, before letting him in.

"I'll pick him up in a few," Neal said. Regina gave him a small smiled, and closed the door.

She saw Henry sitting at the dinner table, she had flashbacks of him just a few months ago sitting at that table. It was just him, and her.

Her smiled faltered at the reason he was here. She hoped that one day he'd just visited her because he missed her. "So Henry what did you want to talk about?" She poured two tall glasses of apple cider, and sat them on the table, before sitting down herself.

Henry grimaced, "I know you sense magic, do you know if Elizabeth following Peter had something to do with magic?"

Regina took a sip of her drink, "Henry. My magic isn't strong enough for that. Maybe Gold can make a potion to find her," Regina placed her hand over his. "It'll be alright. What about your saying 'We always find each other.'

Henry smiled at her. "You're right. Do you mind driving me to Mr. Gold's?"

Elizabeth groaned at she woke up. Where was she? The last thing she remember was jumping into a portal after Peter. She panicked before looking around.

She sighed in relief when she saw a passed out Peter lying on the ground, just a few feet away from her. She walked over to him before kneeling down.

Elizabeth brushed a piece of hair out of his face. She looked around her surroundings, it looked like a hole, in the middle of the forest. It was too deep for her to climb out herself, maybe if he woke up he could lift her up.

She could see it was day time, and the trees surrounding her. Elizabeth really hoped that they didn't land in the Enchanted Forest.

"Oh Peter," Elizabeth rubbed his rosy cheek lightly with her thumb. Why couldn't he be like this always? Just sweet, and kind, Elizabeth thought.

"I like you. I know I shouldn't, but I do." Elizabeth lay on her back, on the cold floor of the cave. She softly sang herself a lullaby before drifting asleep.

* * *

The bell in the pawn shop rang, as the door opened. "Gold?"  
Gold rolled his eyes, it was Regina. Could he not have a day in peace. He walked out from the back with his cane.

"Ah. Henry. What can I do for you boy?"

Henry still didn't trust his grandpa as much as he wanted to, after he'd learn the news that he was planning to kill him.

Regina answered, "He needs information about Pan." She gave him a knowing look. Gold nodded, before motioning them to come into the back area of the shop.

"What does Peter Pan want with my sister?"

Gold grabbed a few liquids in beaker before sitting down on a stool. He started to pour an amount of liquid from the small beakers into a larger one.

"What are you doing?" Regina inquired. Gold looked up at Regina before continuing his actions.  
"Making a potion," he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Regina rolled her eyes, and scoffed. "What kind of potion. She crossed her arms. Gold didn't answered her, but continue to do what he was doing. Henry peered at the potion, he saw gold bring out a empty glass, and heard him curse himself.

"Well. I can make a simple tracking potion. But as it seems I have ran out of the true love potion. A vital ingredient on communication."

Henry perked up at the sudden good new. "So we can find her right."  
Regina gave Gold a look before placing her hand on Henry's shoulder. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

He opened his eyes slightly, sat up, and eyed the area around. 'Where am I?' The last thing he remembered was a girl named Wendy.

He felt something odd on his hand, and noticed a girl with long brown hair holding on his hand tightly.

"Peter." He heard her mumble. He didn't know what to do, so he shook her by her shoulders. Elizabeth stirred, she lazily opened her eyes, and noticed Peter starring at her. "Hmm." She sat up so she was facing him in is eyes. She gently rubbed her eyes, before smiling awkwardly.

'Why is he starring at me like that?' Elizabeth asked herself, as the redness creep onto her cheeks.

"Peter what's wrong?"

Elizabeth was met with an answered that shocked her to her very core. "Who's Peter?" He tilted his head.

* * *

Hey Git's Please Review. Also I do read them as this chapters's ideas was a reviewers ideas. So pat your back, you know who you are ;)

Also most votes are in Storybrooke, and a few in the Forest. That plays a big factor on my decision. Won't tell which, but give me your thoughts below.

Have a Great week.

-Daisy


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys. I wasn't gonna post today, but like yeah. Hey it's still Sunday where I live so, I didn't break tradition. Sorry this week was finals, and crap. If you answer this question you guys are amazing. Not that you guys aren't

**Would you like longer chapters like 2.5k to 4k word?** Longer chapter just means, I can't update every Sunday.

I just want to remind how great of people you guys are. And especially your support, with reviewing, following, and favoriting. Just makes my day.

Don't forget to REVIEW (You DON'T need an account to review!), AND FOLLOW! (Signing up for Fanfiction is easy, and free! FREE)

Hey, so this chapter we finally figure out where they are. Your guys probably are just like finally. How long does she take? So please ENJOY!

* * *

Elizabeth chuckled uncomfortable trying to make light of the situation. "You're joking right?" She noticed how his serious expression turn into a puzzled one. "You are joking. Right?"

He nodded his head side to side slightly. "Who's this Peter you keep calling me. My names Robbie. Robbie Kay." He held out his hand for her to shake.

Elizabeth cursed to herself before realizing they must have landed in Storybrooke. The forest area just past the town lines. That must be why his memories are gone.

Hopefully Gold will be able to fix him. Not able, but if he wanted to. That brought Elizabeth back to everyone.

Did they all think that she was a traitor? Does Henry know anything about them?

The questions that were in her mind, made her go light head.

"So how'd we get out of here?" Robbie said.

"Pete- Robbie." Ten percent of her brain was telling her she'll be safe in here, where no one would question her about Peter. But she had to face the world sooner or later. "You could lift me up?" Elizabeth suggested.

Robbie agreed, and kneeled down so Elizabeth could get on his shoulders. Elizabeth balanced herself, on his shoulders trying to get herself to a rock, where she be able to stand and get out.

"Okay give me a boost. Almost there."

"Your kidding me right? You know I can't carry an elephant." Elizabeth scoffed at his remark, before twisting his earlobe.

"Ouch," Robbie winced, before glaring up at an amused Elizabeth.

"Okay I'm also there." Robbie started feeling his legs quivered before they gave out.

"Robbie!" An angry Elizabeth yelled, as she landed on top of him.

* * *

"So are we ready to use the potion?" Henry asked gleefully. He was ready to find his sister once and for all, and get rid of Peter Pan. "Hey mom?"

Regina looked at her son,"Yeah, Henry?"

Henry turned around to face her,"Where is mom?"

She wondered why he need Emma at the moment," I don't know."

"Henry. I believe is somewhere with Hook," Gold butted into the conversation,"Also to complete the potion we someone whose is blood related to Elizabeth.

Regina furrowed her brows, she knew that Elizabeth was adopted, and through her adoption with Henry, it took time to find the biological parents. "Do we ask Emma, where she adopted Elizabeth from?"

Gold toyed with a empty potion bottle, before grinning. "All we need is the pirate's blood."

"The pirate. You mean Hook."

"Yes, dearie. It's seems Elizabeth is the child of the captain."

Regina chuckled not believing the whole ordeal,"No. This can't be true. Wait, doesn't that make her your stepchild? And Neal's stepsister?"

"No. Milah as it seems never bore him a child, but Emily."

She took in the information all at once, with everyone being related to everyone, somedays she couldn't believe that she wasn't Gold's daughter. With Cora, and all. Thank god she wasn't.

"So where is Captain Hook?" Henry asked.

* * *

Emma, and Hook were both naked, and tired from their recent actions involving a bed. Emma was breathing heavily, as she laid on his pillows.

"So what did she look like?" Hook inquired.

Emma was confused, before she realized the "she," he must be taking about was Elizabeth. "She was so cute. Not that she isn't now, but the day I first met her, with her long blondish-brown hair in a bow, and her bright, blue shining eyes."

Hook smiled to himself, picturing the images that Emma was describing. "How did you find her?" He hesitantly asked.

Emma's lips curved upward, bring her thoughts to the day she met Elizabeth.

_A twenty year old Emma looked around the frosty, white Central Park. It was freezing, but she was bundled up in, turtlenecks and overcoats. The ground was covered with white, clear snow, and the Trump Ice Rink was full of people skating. _

_"Hello?" Emma turned around to see a little girl clad in a thin grey trench coat, black legging, and wore out sneakers. A bow top her long half up, and half down hairstyle. She could tell the little girl was cold. Very cold._

_"Hi there," Emma bent over so she was looking the little girl in the face. "Do you want hot cocoa?" She thought it be better if she warmed her up, before questioning her._

_While they were in line, Emma noticed the little girl barely talked. She thought if maybe she hadn't given her son to the orphanage, would this be what they were doing? The thought was quickly pushed back into the back of her mind. 'I can't take care of a kid,' Emma tried to convince herself. _

_"Two hot cocoas please, with whip cream," Emma told the lady. She gave the cashier the money, before taking her drinks, and handing one to the girl._

_"Thank you," she meekly said, gingerly taking the warm liquid chocolate. They both sat down on a nearby bench._

_"I'm Emma," she introduced herself. _

_Elizabeth took a long warm sip, it'd be a long time before she had something this good. "I'm Elizabeth."_

_"So were are your parents?" _

_"I don't know. Mrs. Wilber said I was drop off at a very young age. I don't have any I guess, but I do have tons of siblings I live with. Well, Mrs. Wilber said that I should consider them my siblings." Emma took a good look over the girl, her face had some dirt, and her clothes did seem like hand me downs. She had only thought that maybe her family was poor, but it turns out she was in the orphanage care. _

_"So how old are you?"_

_Elizabeth smiled a toothy grin,"I'm going to be nine near the end of this year," she said proudly. "Mrs. Wilber said we might even have cake!"_

_Emma chuckled at her enthusiasm, she remembered her birthdays in the care, it was just another day to everyone, but to her it was one year closer getting out of the system. _

_"So who's looking after you?" _

_Before Elizabeth could respond, a chubby, grey haired, lady was running towards them, yelling, "Lizzie. Oh Lizzie."_

_Elizabeth's eyes widened, before whispering to Emma, "That's Mrs. Wilbur." She quickly stood up._

_"Why did you run off?" Mrs Wilber scolded, "What did I tell you?"_

_Elizabeth drooped her head, staring at her wore out shoes, "Stranger Danger. Especially in New York."_

_Emma decided to make herself know in the conversation. "Hello."_

_ turn to look at the lady, who was occupying the other half of the park bench. "Hello. Sweetheart. My name's Katherine Wilber." She put her hand out for Emma to take. _

_Emma shook her hand before implying, "So I take it you run the orphanage." Mrs. Wilber shook her head, saying yes, then she grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. _

_"Let's go."_

_Elizabeth looked at Emma one more time, before she followed . _

_'Don't follow. Don't' follow.' Emma repeated in her head, like a mantra. 'You can't be a good mother.'_

_Against her better judgement she, left the bench, and ran to catch up to the pair._

The two had sober up a bit, by the time Emma was done telling the story. Hook just listened, and stared at the ceiling. He wondered if his life be different if he had just married Emily, and gave up his pirating lifestyle.

Would he be living in a house in the county? By the sea? Would he have gotten old, and died happily?

"Hook?" Emma said, breaking his train of thought.

"Hmm?"

"No, you looked a little out of it there?" Emma pointed out. Hook mumbled something before, getting, and going to put his clothes on.

"What are you doing Hook." He pointed upward to the main deck of the ship. Emma wondered what he was taking about, but she heard the footsteps that made her gasp, quickly grabbed her clothes, and hid in a nearby closet.

* * *

"I'm hungry," A dirt covered, Robbie complained.

"We all are," Elizabeth retorted. The two were sitting across from each other, on the sides of the hole.

The past hour, they had tried to get out using, each other as help. They had fallen, more times they had wished. After, they were too sore to get up, they decided to rest. The time had been spent, lying there, and Robbie's sexual innuendos towards Elizabeth.

She should have knew, that his Peter Pan personality, would make him a teenager douche.

""A shower would be nice. You know we would be out, here a long time again, if you would just use your strength."

Elizabeth, ears got red. 'How dare he?' He had been annoying her the whole time, but she was ready to exploded. "Me? I have."

Robbie smirked, he was amused when she got all fired up. It was very attractive to him, but she was annoying too at the same time. "So, tell me about Peter Pan guy, you were calling me earlier?"

Robbie got up to sit next to Elizabeth. "Is he dashing? Does his looks compare to mine?" He asked smirking, and wiggling his brows. Elizabeth just scooted away from him.

Robbie, grin before scooting even closer to Elizabeth than the first time. "Was he someone you liked?"

Elizabeth leaned over to his ear, "You are big turd." His smirked dropped, before grinning again like a mad man. She sigh. Hopefully help was coming soon.

* * *

Hook smirked, after fully putting on his clothes, he walked out to the main deck of the ship. "Ah. Evil Queen, Gold, Henry. What brings you to my ship?"

Regina brushed off his titles for them, and grinned. "We know Elizabeth is your daughter." A small frown appeared on his face, at the mention of his daughter.

"Where is Ms. Swan?" Gold asked.

Hook opened his mouth to replied, but was interrupted by a disheveled looking Emma. "Henry, Gold, Regina." Emma acknowledged, as she stumbled up to the deck.

"Mom," Henry noticed his appearance. "Why is your hair so mess up."

A widened eyes Emma looked to Hook for help. "Ugh," Hook looked back at Emma. "I found, your mom.."

"Yeah, he found me," Emma continued.

"She had fallen into a puddle, so I let her take a bath on my ship," Hook finished. Emma looked at him weirdly, before looking at Henry. He seemed to believe the story, but Regina had a knowing grin on her face.

Regina found it quite amusing, she knew what had happened, though she didn't like lying to Henry. They could wait a couple more years till they had "the talk," with him.

"We know where Elizabeth is," Henry said, happily. Hook was fill with relief at the news, not that his facial expression was giving it away.

"That's great," Emma ruffled, her son's hair.

"Hate to break this to you, but we have a potion to find her. We don't actually know where she is," Gold, told them.

Hook nodded his head, before saying. "Well, that is a start."

"But, before we can use the potion we need your blood." Gold, informed Hook.

"My blood?" Hook pointed at himself. 'Why did they need my blood?'

"Yes," Regina answered.

Hook sighed, before holding out his arm. "Get it done. Swan, I take it you'll have the honors."

Emma looked at the knife in Gold's hand, before reluctantly taking it. "Just don't focus on it. Kay?" Emma said, to Hook. He just nodded.

Gold brought his little glass container, under Hook's wrist to catch the blood. Emma gently slit with the knife, and the dark red liquid appeared. Hook barely winced.

A few drops were enough for Gold. He put the cap, and told everyone to follow him back to his shop.

* * *

Storybrooke won. Last chapter more were geared toward the Enchanted Forest, but the first time I asked the question, it was like all Storybrooke.

I love hearing from you, and if you have a question. I like to answer that by private messaging you, so don't be so confuse if you get a response.

So feel free to leave ideas. I kinda had writer's block this week, with my mind focus on finals. So leaving **your ideas and suggestion** are so helpful.

Have a great week! Live life. And Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hai. I know, I said I was doing longer chapters, but I had writer's block. (This is why you guys review) So this chapter is a little shorter than I intended.

I will not be 100% sure I will update next Sunday. As I want to write longer chapters.

Don't forget to FOLLOW, AND REVEIW.

Hey it's out tenth chapter. Double digits. Hopefully we can get to 200 followers.

* * *

"Hello?"

Elizabeth heard voices cried out. It was Henry, and Emma. She quickly got up from the dirty ground, and yelled back to the voice, "Over here!" Elizabeth kneel down, by the lightly snoring Robbie, and shook him hard by the shoulders. "Wake up!"

Robbie jump up with a jolt, and groan. He was having a nice dream, about cars, and girls. "What!" He hissed.

Elizabeth bit back a rude remark, before answering. "People are here to save us."

Robbie rolled his eyes, before standing up, and stretching. "Took them long enough."

Elizabeth flicked him on his forehead, before scarcastially smiling.

"Hey!" Robbie exclaimed, rubbing the area of his forehead that was turning red.

"Henry!" Elizabeth yelled, when she saw his head at the top of the hole, looking down at them.

"Mom! I found them!" The corner's of Henry's mouth widened into a large smile. He spotted Peter Pan, with Elizabeth, and pursed his lips.

"Oh my god," Emma slightly out of breathe from running, with Hook by her side. Emma took it as a sign, that maybe she could run some more. Curl ups, and push ups, were easy for her, but sprinting? Not her best forte.

Hook finally had reassurance his daughter was safe, but he was ready to hurt Pan. Badly. He could see the smirk on the rascals mud covered face.

"Henry toss me the rope, would you lad?" Hook asked. Henry obeyed, and opened his blue backpack, and pulled out a rope. Hook handed to rope to Emma, who tied it to a nearby tall tree. She pulled on it to make sure it was secured, and sturdy enough.

"Hey, who are those guys?" Robbie whispered to Elizabeth, as he stood close to her.

"Get away from my daughter, you perverted kid!" Hook shouted, when he saw Peter, standing way to close to Elizabeth for his liking.

'So that must be her dad,' Robbie grinned before giving Elizabeth a peck on the cheek. Her face's turn a bright shade, as she looked to the ground, trying to hide her red face.

"That is it, I'm removing that-" Hook ready to go down there, to show him a lesson.

"No. This is not the time to be impulsive!" Emma grabbed on to his arm, stopping him. Her green orbs, stared into his blue eyes, as if sending a silent message.

Elizabeth, could tell there was something between those two. A smile appeared on her face, finally. Her mom hadn't had a boyfriend in a long time, and needed one.

"So are those your parents?" Robbie's questioned. Elizabeth shook her head yes, they weren't a normal American family, in fact they weren't even close, but they were her perfect family. As cheesy as that sounded.

"Ok," Emma said, as she threw down the rope. "Okay Henry, you help Hook pulled," she ordered.

Henry nodded in return.

Robbie looked confused at Elizabeth, he crossed his arms. "You don't-" Robbie pointed his finger at the rope. She nodded her head, but motion him to go first. He held his hands up, and shook his had. "Look, it's not that I'm afraid, or anything" He stammered on his words.

Elizabeth chuckled playfully, at Robbie trying to keep up his "manly boy," behavior. She lightly pushed him forward.

"Let's go kid," Emma yelled, at the two. "Either you climb, or Elizabeth goes, and we leave."

Robbie shook himself, before grabbing the rope, and started his climb. He was about halfway up, when he made the mistake of looking down. It was only a seven feet drop if he fell, and it was just like rock climbing. Except more dangerous.

"Keep going." Elizabeth ordered. She was't a girly girl, but she need a shower, desperately.

Robbie took a deep breath, it was just a little height. 'Yeah, it's not that much. Right?'

"One foot in front of another, don't let go, don't look down." Robbie whispered to himself.

"Okay you can open you eyes know," Emma assured him.

He opened his eyes, and noticed the lush forest around him. "Yeah," Robbie brushed off his shoulders, "I knew that."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay your turn Lizzie."

Granny looked up to see who had just entered her diner. It was Hook, Emma, Henry, a boy, and Elizabeth. Elizabeth. Granny smiled, before walking around the counter to pull Elizabeth into a hug.

"I heard from them that you were missing."

Elizabeth laughed, returning the tight hug.

Granny let go before heading back to the counter.

"Hey can I get a refill?" Dr. Whale held up his cup of coffee.

Granny shushed him, telling Ruby to do it. "No who's this?" Granny indicated to Robbie.

"The name's Robbie." Granny looked over at the teen.

"Well, let's go sit down, and order some food," Elizabeth noticed the awkwardness, before telling Robbie to sit down with her.

Hook followed, making sure that Peter Pan, a.k.a Robbie wasn't sitting too close to his daughter.

"So who's the kid," Granny whispered to Emma, as she wiped the counter with a rag.

"That's Peter."

Granny stopped wiping, and looked up at Emma. "No," she lightly gasped. "The Peter? On the island that you guys had been on, trying to find Henry?"

Emma nodded her head, to confirm her questions.

"Wait, so why did he introduce himself as Robbie?"

She shook her head, and turn to look at Robbie, and Elizabeth. Emma saw the look in Elizabeth eyes, as she looked at Robbie who was talking to her, much to Hook's dismay. "Hmm…"

"Emma?" Granny waved her hand in her face.

"Oh. Sorry. Um. It has seem that he had lost his memories, due to when they travel through the bean they landed in the forest past the town lines," she explained.

"So what are you guys gonna do about that?"

Emma, sighed. "Hopefully Gold can help." Granny rolled her eyes at the mention of the Dark One, before walking with Emma over to Elizabeth, and their booth.

"So what can I get you guys?"

"A cheeseburger, fries, tall glass of Coco Cola, a slice of pumpkin pie with a large dollop of whip cream, and finish with a chocolate shake." Robbie ordered. Hook furrowed his brows, how much could this kid eat?

Granny quickly scribbled down his ordered on her check paper, then turn to face Elizabeth. "Now what can I get you dear? Put a little more meat on your bones." She joked, making Elizabeth, Hook, and Emma laugh.

Robbie noticed how Granny was more warming towards Elizabeth, but shook it off.

"I'll have the same thing, but no pie, and a strawberry shake, please."

"Now that's a order, finally get more than two things on the menu." Granny wrote it down, before looking at Henry.

"Cinnamon hot chocolate," Henry who was sitting next to Hook answered. He didn't want to sit next to Peter, so Hook offered to take the seat next to him.

"Just the one more order of cinnamon hot chocolate." Emma ordered, as she slid into the booth with Hook, and her son.

"Just a ham sandwich." Hook piped up.

"Okay. Finally someone around here eats. Been getting orders for a lot of coffee lately" Granny said, as she took a look over the order. "You guys finally give something for those lazy chefs back there to do" She said, walking back to the kitchen.

"So…" Elizabeth awkwardly said, trying to ease the tension, as she played with a salt shaker.

"Mr. Hook?" Robbie asked, he held out his hand for him to shake. Hook looked at the hand in front of him, before reluctantly taking the hand in his, and shaking.

Robbie gave a shy smile, he had never been comfortable in front of adults. He pulled his hand under the table to rub it, Hook had a very tight grip.

Elizabeth snickered to himself, at his action. Robbie frown at her, then he smirk widely. Elizabeth looked to see that he had put his arm around her. Hook slammed his fist on the table, they all looked at him, while he was staring daggers at Robbie.

"Calm down." Emma hissed at Hook.

Henry could feel the uneasiness at the table. "How about Emma, Hook, and I take our food to-go."

"I'm not-," Hook began, before he was interrupted by Emma.

"Lets go. Ruby, can we get that to-go?" Emma asked as she called the red head over.

"Sure. Hey girl." Ruby addresses Elizabeth. "Finally you're back. And who is this?" Ruby looked down at Robbie.

Robbie raised a brow, grinned, and held out a hand. "Your future boyfriend, Robbie, sweet cheeks," he flirted. Elizabeth flushed run, she was trying her best not to be overcome with jealously.

Ruby gasped, and slap him on the back of the head, and walked away to get the food.

"Ow!" Robbie rubbed his head. Elizabeth laughed, earning a glare from Robbie, which she returned.

Henry couldn't help, but feel there was something deeper between Elizabeth, and Peter/Robbie. He didn't mention it to Emma, or Regina about his suspicious, because it wasn't his place to infer about something, that may or may not be true.

"Here you guys go," Ruby bought the bag of food. She rolled her eyes at Robbie checking her out. The kid was creeping her out.

"Ow," Robbie suddenly yelp. Elizabeth had pinched him, in his left shoulder.

"So you'll call us when you guys are done?" Emma gave Elizabeth her phone. They had yet to discuss about the serious details of Robbie. Where was he going to stay? Did he have a family? Who does he think he is?

"Yeah." Elizabeth confirmed as she took her mobile device, and put it in her pocket.

Emma, Henry, and an unwilling Hook left the diner.

"Here you kids go," Granny came over, with a tray of food, and placed it on the table. "Hey. What happened to Henry, and them."

"They left." Elizabeth answered simply, sipping her Coco Cola.

Granny rolled her eyes. "Nobody tells me anything here," she huffed.

Elizabeth have her a small smile, before digging into her food. She was in food heaven. She looked up from her food to see Robbie already halfway done with his hamburger.

"What?" He gave her a irritable looked. Elizabeth giggle, which confused Robbie. Where was the smart-ass remark?

"There- you have something-," Elizabeth gestured to the red tomato sauce that was on the side of his light pink lips.

Those totally, kissable pink lips.

Robbie crossed his eyes trying to get a look at it, which just made Elizabeth laughed once again.

"Here," Elizabeth grabbed a cloth, and wiped it away.

Her face grew hot from the intense stare that Robbie was giving her. "Thanks," his lips curved into a smile.

Their "moment," was broken, when the door of the diner shut, and three fellow story character walked in.

"A hamburger? What's that?" A girly voice, made Robbie, and Elizabeth turned their head.

"Wendy?" Robbie smiled, as he got up from the booth.

"Peter?" Wendy addressed.

* * *

What would happened next chapter?

Lot's of people ask that will Peter get his memories back? NEVER! I'm just messing with you guys. You'll find out later.

**Review**

-Daisy


	11. Chapter 11

I know this update was late, but it was so short. I couldn't post it.

Second off. MERRY CHRISTMAS, (well, here its still eve) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope you all have wonderful Holidays. I think this is the last update this year.

It would be the best Christmas present, if you guys follow, and review. Please?

This chapter is a bit of a filler, so bare with me. Enjoy.

* * *

"Wendy." Robbie repeated, smiling. Elizabeth looked between the two, she could see the way Robbie was staring at Wendy. It was just like the way she would stared at him.

'Get over yourself. This is not some t.v. love triangle drama.' Elizabeth scolded herself. She got up, and properly introduced herself to the Darling sibling.

"No. I'm Robbie." A confused Wendy Darling, looked at Elizabeth as to get an explanation from her.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth." She shook hand with Michael, and John.

John, shared a look with his brother, at the sight if Peter Pan.

Robbie was trying to make small talk with Wendy, as the two sat down at the booth.

"What's wrong with Peter Pan?" Michael whispered to Elizabeth.

She turned her head to looked back to see Wendy, sitting across from Peter, chatting like old friends. "He sorta lost his memories once he got back here. If you past the town line, without this magic potion from Gold, then you lose your memories. Hopefully Gold can help him get his memories back."

John cursed under his breath. When they could finally get revenge on Peter, something like that had to happen.

"So what are you guys planning to do?" Elizabeth asked, the Darling brothers.

Michael rubbed his hands together, "We were going to stay in town for a while, before we leave with Wendy. I guess we can't do that now."

Elizabeth could only imagine what the siblings were going through. Their sister had been held captive for over a hundred years, and they had spent that time searching for her little brother, hoping that one day Peter Pan would let her go.

In a way, she believed it was kinda creepy, that a couple male teenager's were sent out to find a small boy. Elizabeth held back her chuckle. This was not the time to joke around about this stuff.

"Now what are you guys going to do?"

John quickly answered, "We're gonna keep him away from her. She's not allowed to be around him. We can't put her though that." They three all turn their, to see Wendy, and Robbie laughing at something.

Elizabeth, balled her fist, trying to make sure her anger didn't get the best of her.

It had happened once before, maybe twice to be honest. Once ago in middle school, when Rebecca Johnson, the school "mean girl," had made a comment about her being in love with her boyfriend, and was planning to steal him from her. The day ended with Elizabeth in the principal office, and a crying Rebecca with a black eye.

"Elizabeth?" John waved his hand in her face, snapping Elizabeth out from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth focused on the currently oldest Darling's face. If she had to admit, his hipster-ish style was pretty attractive, but that thought was very inappropriate for this time, and matter.

The three walked back over to the booth, Wendy was currently giggling at something Robbie said. Michael awkwardly coughed, getting the attention of the two.

"Hi." Wendy said, looking up at Elizabeth, smiling. "You must be Henry's sister. I'm Wendy. Wendy Darling." Elizabeth have her a small smile, before looking at Robbie. "Uh, are you ready to leave?"

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Robbie pointed out his empty plate, and hers that was barely touched.

"I'm not really feeling up to it, I guess." She was was being honest, she had lost her appetite after Wendy walked into the diner.

Robbie looked at Wendy, before looking back at Elizabeth. "Sure. I'll see you around?" Wendy nodded her head to confirm his question.

Robbie smiled at Wendy, before sliding out of the booth, and following Elizabeth out of the door. She quietly kicked the ground, as they headed in the direction of the dock.

She was hoping Hook wouldn't be at his ship, she liked to go on when no one was on board, and explore. She had found some interesting stuff on his ships. Including Hook's diary, or what he called it, a captain's log.

"So where are we headed?" Robbie asked, he noticed she was being quieter than usual.

"The dock," Elizabeth told him. "I-." Before she could finish her sentence, something vibrated in her pocket. Elizabeth pulled her phone from her back pocket, to see it was a text from her mother.

_We got Pan/Robbie, a room at Granny's. When you guys are done, go there. Henry is with Mary Margaret, and David. Hook, and I have some business to take care with Gold._

_-Emma_

Elizabeth sent a simply "Okay," back at her. She placed the phone, back into her pocket.

"My mom says later, that we're gonna meet her at Granny's inn."

Robbie smirked before saying, "And where will you be staying?" He came closer to Elizabeth.

Their noses were nearly touching. Elizabeth held back the desire to press her lips onto his. "I'll be three rooms down."

Gold had let Elizabeth stay at the inn, since Mary Margaret's apartment was too small for Emma, and Elizabeth to room together.

"So roomie? What are we gonna do at the dock." Robbie said, as they arrived at the sight of Hook's ship. He raised a brow, and look at Elizabeth. "Is this Captain Hook's ship?" Robbie asked.

Elizabeth, stammered. "Uh."

Robbie cracked a grin. "I was kidding."

Elizabeth gave a relief sigh, as she awkwardly laughed. "You wanna go aboard?"

Robbie slowly nodded, as they step aboard the ship. He checked out the ship's deck, he felt his stomach turning. He was way more comfortable on land, or even better. Somewhere high above the grounds.

"Are you okay? Looking a little green there?" Elizabeth smiled, she held back a laugh. Peter Pan, was looking green.

Robbie quickly used both of his hand to grab onto the side of the ship. "It's just swaying back, and forth Robbie. Do you wanna go below deck?"

He quickly nodded his head sideways. "I'll think I'll just-" Robbie paused to gulped. "I'll just stay here, and admired the scenery.

"Okay. What every floats your boat." Robbie just gave Elizabeth a sarcastic smile, before sticking his tongue out at her.

"Just hurry up!" Robbie yelled, as Elizabeth disappeared into the bottom deck.

"Yah. Yah." Elizabeth called back. She opened the door to her "cabin," of the ship. It was more like a large broom closet, with a small bed, and a bag of clothes.

She zipped opened her black, and white Nike bag, and sorted through it. Swimsuit, swimsuit, swimsuit. Elizabeth had been a competitive diver before she came to Storybrooke. Swimming was something she loved to do.

Finally in her bag was a simple black v-neck, juicy jacket, black leggings, and a pair of combat boots.

Thank goodness, Hook had let her have her own room here.

Elizabeth changed into her clean clothes, brushed her hair, and removed her smudged makeup under her eyes. She styled her hair into a side fishtail braid, and gave herself a overall look in her hand held mirror.

"Hurry up!" Elizabeth heard Robbie yelled from the upper deck. Elizabeth grumbled to herself.

"Why, I'll push your ass off the ship if you don't can it." She yelled.

"I knew you had a thing for my ass." A conceited Robbie smugly replied.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, he was right. He was a hot piece of ass. "I'm hurrying, don't you worry."

Robbie finally heard footsteps coming from below the deck. "Finally your-" His sentence was cut off, when his eyes laid on Elizabeth.

He had never seen her looking more beautiful. Her face was cleared of makeup, and her hair was tamed in a braid of some sort.

"Cat got your tongue?" Elizabeth raised a brow.

"No," Robbie stated, moving his eyes away from her. Soon enough, they found their way back onto Elizabeth.

"How'd you feel about leaving this town Robbie?" Elizabeth asked.

* * *

Sorry this chapter sucks. I just had to get it out. It's just a filler, so hopefully the next chapter will have something else to it.

It would be the best Christmas present, if you guys follow, and review. Please?

Have Happy Holidays, you all!

-Daisy


End file.
